


Preparing For the Festival

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Prowl, Fluff, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Hybrids, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Nuns, Short One Shot, Talking, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Optimus talk about the upcoming festival and the wolf-men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing For the Festival

 

"Will the boys be here for Spring Festivus?"

 

Prowl turned to Priest Optimus as they finished cleaning up after that night's short service.  Because of all the recent rain, the wolf-men had been sent to go help clean up the flooding in town.

 

"... I don't see why not.  They always come to the services, Father."

 

"That’s good," the young priest answered with a smile.  "I did not doubt they would come.  I only wanted to be sure in case they decided not to join us that day."

 

"I doubt it," Prowl wiped down another simple goblet that they used for services.  "Free food and music and dancing.  They always come to have fun."

 

"Indeed.  They always enjoyed the music."

 

The nun sighed.  She could remember the first time they came to Spring Festivus, sometime after she brought them back to take care of them as pups.  They had been so curious and frightened of all the strange things at Festivus.  All five didn't leave her side for a moment except for when the music started.

 

She smiled at the memory.  Five little wolf boys dancing and howling and running in circles to the music.

 

"Will you be dancing with them this year?"

 

"Hm?  I beg your pardon?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

 

"The wolf men.  Will you be dancing with them this year?"

 

Oh right.  Most of the dances were for couples and pairs.  And there was no doubt that her wolf-men would want to dance with during those.  All five of them.

 

Optimus held back a chuckle as her face went sour.  "If you wish, I could teach them some dances so that you don't come back from Festivus with swollen toes."

 

Prowl also held back a disgusted noise.  Not because of the thought of dancing with the wolf-men.  That alone she could tolerate to some degree.

 

But those boys... Festivus wasn't over even when the dancing was over.  Couples had ideas and there was no doubt in her mind that her wolf-men would ask her to spend the night in their cave.

 

"I'll think about it.  In any case, they will come and they will most definitely be able to help with setting up the tents and such."

 

Knowing that the conversation needed to change directions, Optimus nodded with a smile and asked her about other matters.  The poor nun didn't want to have to worry about that and he was fine with that.

 

She would have plenty to deal with tonight when one of her wolf-men would come to 'guard' her as she slept.

 

END


End file.
